The Day Allen Kissed back
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: Allen Learns the truth about himself and must decide upon his future path AllenxRoad
1. Chapter 1-Allens Love

Myself, Lavi, Lenalee and Choazii all arrived in the vast columned dining hall, having just escaped from the Noah of bonds, and having to leave Krory to fight off the insane duo.

Inside the marbled dining hall was an enormous table of ancient oak, surrounded by a legion of matching chairs, and at the head of the table sat Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure and I had hated him ever since the night he had killed Suman and used the Tease to eat a hole into my heart, after glaring at him for several moments I realised that Tyki wasn't alone, it was Road Kamelot, the Noah of dreams, as I also realised that she was staring intently at me and I started to feel the blush rise from my chest while I tried to remain calm and disconnected, while being in the presence of the girl of my heart. While I was stood musing over me and road being together, I was abruptly brought from my musings by the sudden appearance of roads face inches away from my own, causing me to blink in surprise and blush because of her proximity to me, despite my best efforts to remain calm, which were destroyed as she lunged forwards, pressing her lips against my own, while pulling herself towards me in a loving embrace.

Lavi, Lenalee and Choazii were all aghast about Road's sudden lunge at me, shocked at both the suddenness of Road's arrival and the fact that she outright kissed me.

I, myself was shocked by Road's sudden outburst of affection towards me, what happened next however shocked everyone in the room, myself and Road included, I kissed her back after she broke away to take a breath, the look of sheer surprise and joy in Road's eyes made the leap of faith worth the risk, to know that she felt the same way about me as I felt about her, the gasps of horror coming from my friends only seemed to increase the joy in her eyes which in turn increased the intensity of the kiss. Tyki watch this event unfold with mild interest until what just happened sunk in, he already knew about Roads infatuation with the white haired exorcist and had lectured her about the fact that if she and myself were together both the Black order and the millennium earl would object and brand them traitors, claiming that such a union would be against the will of god for myself and that it would go against the very core of her being for Road, a Noah and an exorcist dating was absurd, laughably so, were it not for the fact that such a notion was dangerous even to think.

When the kiss ended whatever spall was holding everyone else rooted to the spot, with both Lavi and Lenalee screaming "What the hell was that?!", Choazii was still frozen to the spot with a look of pure horror at what he had just witnessed on his face and Tyki was sat in his seat rocking his head in his hands with a smile plastered to his face as he finally realised the truth as to why I had never turned away Roads attention or shirk away from Roads contact. Looking up with a now knowing grin across his face he saw both Lavi and Lenalee moving towards Road and myself and began extracting himself from his seat but stopped when he saw the sphere of sharpened candles that appeared around the loving pair as Road had also seen the pair moving in on her and myself, stopping both of them as they saw the floating candles hovering, menacingly protective of their charge.

"So I guess the cat is out of the bag now, Road" I say as nonchalantly as I can manage, a shy smile appearing in response to Roads own grin upon hearing the words escape from my mouth. "When were you going to tell me, Allen-kun?" Road asked slightly accusingly with her ever present grin, safe in the knowledge that she was mine and I was hers no matter what anyone else said. "Well, I thought that it would be better when the ground wasn't breaking apart and your family aren't trying to tear holes in my heart!" I replied, lancing that last barb at Tyki with a glare, upon hearing this Road also joined in with glaring at Tyki which almost made me hug Road when Tyki wilted under the combined glare. "Tyki, why did you tear a hole in Allen-kun's heart?!" Road screeched across the table at the defeated Tyki, who replied with a barely audible mumble that contained the words, "earls orders", which only caused Roads rage to reach new heights because not only was Tyki trying to take her Allen-kun away but the earl had ordered Tyki to do it even after Road had gotten the earl to agree that the white haired boy was hers.


	2. Chapter 2- Tyki punnished

*1 month later*

I'm still struggling to comprehend the fact that I am being tried for treason, a week after being imprisoned. Originally I thought that it was for my confession to Road in front of Lavi and Lenalee but I soon found out through the visits of Komui, Lavi and Link that I was under investigation for being a Noah, the musician, since I could control the crumbling ark and restore it to its original structure. However after returning to HQ and recovering from my injuries, instead of being congratulated and thanked for not only preventing the loss of life needlessly, supplying the order with a new free transportation system, I also prevented the production of more akuma by halting the complete download of the egg, effectively cutting off the earls supply of akuma, I was accused of treason against god by some pencil pushing inspector from the Vatican.

_Road_ *3 weeks earlier*

**The Black Ark**

In the earls "study" room, Road was trying to convince the earl to make Tyki play with her, and finally after several minutes the earl relented and made Tyki play with Road, despite his protests. Later in the sparring court where Road took Tyki to "play", "Alright now we're here what do you want to play?" Tyki asked with a sigh, moving towards the centre of court with his back to road, without warning one of Road's chequered doors shot up from the ground with a cracking of earth, with a suddenness that Tyki almost walked into it before stopping, he spun round towards Road who was standing a few feet away from him with an anger fuelled grin on her face, she moved quickly towards Tyki as he started to ask Road what she was doing, she leaned forward to whisper "Allen-kun's revenge" in his ear before pushing him through the door…

Tyki awakened in a candle lit room, somewhat similar to the earls "study" with floating candles both classical white and Road's favoured candy cane coloured spike candles, almost all of the room was wreathed in shadow except for a small circle in which sat Road in a blood red leather armchair hovering a few feet off the floor. Tyki realised at that point that his awareness was no longer in the material world, he was now in Roads dream realm, a place where his powers have no meaning and any wounds received won't heal for a long time if at all. Road picked up on this thinking and deftly grabbed one of her signature candles before leaping from the armchair to land on the floor in front of Tyki with only a soft *tap* as her shoes touched the floor; then she forced the candles point into Tyki's arm while saying "Your wrong Tyki, I didn't just bring your consciousness here, I brought your entire body as well because I want you to suffer for some time because of what you did to Allen-kun." Before twisting the candle in Tyki's arm to tear a hole big enough for Road to see the bones in Tyki's arm.

Tyki's screams of pain at this torture, vibrated Road's realm with their intensity, so much so that Road stopped her torturing of Tyki for a few moments to steady herself against the sudden earthquake caused by Tyki as it tore it's was across her realm. During those few moments Tyki tried to get up and away from Road so he could heal himself before Road caused even more trauma to his body, both superficial and near fatal, with a drive that Tyki found was different from normal and this was worrying because normally it was superficial wounding, if he was hit at all, when they "played" or sparred.

Road was loving every minute of Tyki's torture as she superficially carved Tyki's arm and legs before puncturing his torso but stopping herself from hitting any vital organs, this continued for several hours before Road decided that Tyki had suffered enough and finally allowed Tyki to heal the most serious of his wounds but stopped him from healing a hole over his heart because she wanted him to remember what happens to people who try to take away her Allen-kun whenever he looks in a mirror.

*present day*

Tyki came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, stopping at his bathroom mirror, reflecting on both the cross scars across his chest caused by my blade and the hole that road caused, it had healed over naturally but all the flesh and muscle that covered the hole was translucent, permanently showing his beating heart to the world. After getting dressed in his usual attire, Tyki made his way to the dining hall for breakfast with Jasdebi, the earl, Lulubell …and Road, the simple thought of Road caused Tyki to shudder at the memory of what happened three weeks ago. When Tyki arrived at the dining hall he saw that everyone else was already there, with the earl sat at the head of the table with Road to his right, eating a plate of piled sweets, Jasdebi sat in the middle of the table threatening each other with their guns pressed against each other's head after arguing over some trivial thing which brought a smile to Tykis face and Lulubell was sat on the table eating some fresh mackerel, in her cat form. As soon as Road noticed that Tyki had entered, she gave him the exact same smile that she had worn when she had been torturing him three weeks earlier, causing him to shrink in his chair as he sat down and shudder as he remembered the last time he saw that smile, a soft cough from the earl broke both Tyki's reminiscing and Road's tormenting gaze, bringing them to the present, "as you know we have been searching for the 14th for some time now and it has been my greatest hope that he can be returned to his family, it has come to my attention that not only has the old ark escaped destruction and been restored to its original state, the Egg, the source of all akuma, download was interrupted halfway through causing half to be downloaded and the other half to remain where it was and all this was caused by one Exorcist who I believe to be the latest host of the 14th, that Exorcist is none other than Allen Walker." The earl conveyed to the Noah present.

At this news Road was overjoyed, not only was her Allen-kun alive but he was also one of the Noah, though the fact that it was the 14th caused her to shudder with recollection at what the previous host had done to the family. "Millennie can me and Tyki go and fetch Allen-kun and bring him home? Please" Road pleaded swinging from the earl's neck. "Yes, yes of course you can go fetch Allen-boy from those exorcists and taking Tyki will be a good idea for stopping any baka exorcists from trying to stop you." Said the earl, with a small happy laugh.

**Exorcist HQ**

Lavi had just visited to deliver my breakfast and give me the latest news, since I was under suspicion I shouldn't have been told anything but both Lavi and Komui told me non-classified information and the latest gossip or in Komui's case his latest invention and how it will do all of his paperwork for him, which always brought a smile to my face. Lavi told me that progress with my trial was going slow and that Komui was doing everything he could to stop the inspector from performing the heretical trial, involving torture-till confession followed by public execution in front of the entire order. Shortly after Lavi left I developed a staggeringly painful headache, so I politely asked one of my finder guards if they would go fetch me a glass of water and something to help reduce the headache, but nothing from Komui, while I waited for the finder to return with my headache relief, I started to feel a heavy liquid crawl down my face, when I moved my hand to my face to feel what was on my face it came away covered in a thick deep red substance that I realised was my blood, running thickly from the centre of my forehead. I ran to my bathroom to look in the mirror to see what had caused the bleeding, when I got to the mirror I saw that the blood had snaked its way down my face to my right cheek and the origin of the blood was a small cross cut into the skin of my forehead very similar to those that the Noah have on their heads…


	3. Chapter 3-The Noah Revealed

I woke up sat at a table I had hoped to never see again, the ancient oak table from the White Ark. As I became fully aware of my surroundings I noticed a weight pressing my body deeper into the chair I was sitting in than normal, "Road" I whispered, hoping that if this was a dream that I wouldn't wake up, as I said her name Road began to stir from her slumber.

When Roads eyes focused on me after a few seconds, I saw a hunger in her eyes that would have caused people to tremble with fearful imagination at what the hunger could be for, however luckily for me I knew what she hungered for and felt the same hunger for her and this was confirmed, for as soon as Road realised that I was also awake she pulled my head down towards her own before abruptly stopping centimetres from her own, whispered "Allen-kun" and then closed those last few centimetres with a lightning fast lunge to kiss me with all the passion her hungry eyes had promised.

This passionate kissing seemed to last for an eternity, only to be brought from said eternity by a small cough from the other side of the table, Tyki who I now saw sitting opposite had the audacity to interrupt mine and Roads reunion, earning a glare from me causing him to wince, at what I thought was recollection at the memory of the last time he interrupted us. As Tyki winced road let out a small giggle before realising that Crown Clown had activated but what shocked Road was the sight of my now darkened skin and row of three stigmata on my forehead.

I reigned in the urge to reduce Tyki to his component pieces for the simple reason that Road appeared to be sat comfortably in my lap and I didn't want to ruin any chances I had with Road by killing her uncle.

At that moment I realised that there were other people sat around the table, those that I could see included, Jasdebi, who were fighting and arguing over some trivial matter, Lulubell, who appeared to be watching me and Road with mild interest and…

The Earl but to make things worse I realised that he was sat right next to us and his usually sadistic smile, from my experience, now looked sincere at the sight of me and Road together.

What he said next however changed my view of him permanently, "So Allen-boy I see that you have finally joined you true family, and I am sorry we didn't find you sooner, but I also see that you have somehow managed to persuade your innocence to come with you without 'falling' as your exorcists say." Said the Earl. As I heard this I looked at my arm I realised that my right arm was now the same shade as all the Noah in the room and that my left arm and Crown Clowns cape was now several shades darker than it was normally going from stark white to light grey…

_**Flashback**_

"That's right supervisor, when I returned with Mr Walker's water and headache relief pill, I found him lying on the bathroom floor, face covered in blood sir, and his innocence was activated and was covering him in a protective manner sir, it allowed me to transport him to his bed but as soon as I placed Mr Walker in his bed, his innocence started to act aggressively towards me forming a protective barrier and attacking anyone who came close. However sir I believe that Mr Walker's innocence is acting on its own initiative, since when I picked up Mr Walker his body was limp as if he was either asleep or unconscious sir, after I placed him on his bed we sent word for you to come down and examine Mr Walker." Said the finder to Komui, keeping his face neutral as he delivered his report.

Komui looked thoughtful upon hearing the finders report about the fact that my Innocence was acting independently and attacking, while non-lethal, all who approached its charge.

"Well Allen, you certainly are full of surprises" said Komui with a smile at the prospect of learning the secret of independent innocence activation. As I awoke I heard Komui's comment and gave my innocence a mental order to clear the space above my face so I could see the state of my cell.

"Komui, don't even think about it" I said pulling myself up so I could see Komui and who else was in my cell. "How long was I out?" I asked just before my headache returned with a vengeance causing me to wince from the sudden pain. "Only an hour or so, Mr Walker" the finder answered, not allowing Komui to express his usual theatrics. "What's going to happen now?" I asked while gesturing towards my forehead. "Honestly Allen, I don't know. This could just be what that investigator was after and I'll keep this quiet as long as I can but if Link sees those stigmata then there's nothing I can do." Komui replied.

I thanked Komui for helping me and asked if he could see to it that I got a day of rest without interruptions, he agreed that this would probably be the best thing and gave the finder guards orders that I wasn't to be disturbed except for meals, this included visits from Link or anyone else that didn't have Komui's written approval.

_That Night_

I couldn't sleep that night, between the stigmata and the fear of what would happen if people found out about them, I didn't sleep a wink. As I went to clean the bandages around my forehead for the umpteenth time, entering the bathroom I felt a disturbance as the normally still air brushed against me, turning around slowly I eventually saw one of Roads doors deposited in the middle of the room and Road herself was sat on my bed as if this was a common occurrence, her smug smile only helped to strengthen the suspicion and caused me to wander what else she has done without my knowledge.

Picking upon on this line of thinking Road said "nothing that bad, just a few stolen kisses and a couple of nights sharing the bed when I felt lonely, baka ero-Allen-kun." Sticking her tongue out at the end, before flashing me a playful smile. I returned the smile before replying with "Road, you can't call me 'ero', especially when it's you who planted those thoughts when you visited and gave me 'Good dreams'. After hearing this Road blushed deep enough to be visible even through her darkened skin. Whether it was from me finding out about her visits or that those thoughts and feelings for her existed, I don't know.

As I walked across the room straight towards Road, with my desires clear across my features, my headache flared with such intensity that I was on the floor in seconds with my last conscious sight being that of Roads worried face.

_**End Flashback**_

I looked up at the Earl and asked "how long have I been out Lord Millennium?", "just a few hours Allen-boy and Road never left your side, even threatening all apart from myself who came near" was his reply. Upon hearing this I found it was my turn to Road and pull her into a long passion filled kiss, earning screams and threats from Jasdevi, a splutter from Tyki and a chuckle from the Earl. This time the kiss lasted without interruptions and shortly after I asked the Earl if it would be alright if I took some food and retired for the evening, the Earl agreed saying that" the transformation to Noah is painful and tiring". Road leapt at the opportunity to show me to my room, both to allow us to spend time together and show me around my new home.

Roads tour was short, only showing me the rooms I would need to know the location of (including hers) and then lead me to my room, in which was a small mountain of food ready for me with a note saying ' we hope this is to our liking, master Walker.'. After the few minutes it took for me to eat the pile of food, I said to road that I was going to turn in for the rest of the day. Bidding her goodnight I went to my new bathroom to get ready.

As I closed my bathroom door I heard another door open and close, assuming that road had left me to rest in peace I soon finished up in the bathroom and left, with my shirt flung over my shoulder, ready for a decent night's sleep in a comfortable bed, despite my surroundings and co-tenants, figuring that any bed would be better than what I had slept in just recently.

A squeal of joy came from the bed as I realised that road, now in a loose lacy purple night gown, was sat on my bed covering her face with her hands and peering between her fingers at me, the joy evident in her eyes. "I don't know what you're covering your face for, you've probably seen me half naked before now, I particularly remember a good dream while I was in the medical wing" I said with a smirk at Road's fake discomfort. "That's true Allen-kun, but this time I get to stay in the bed with you without fear of being caught, and this time if you behave, some of those dreams may come true tonight…


End file.
